Humphrey's Uncle
by joshuab2897
Summary: Will Humphrey meet part of his family and will he be the same
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the alpha and omega characters **

Humphrey: Get ready to taste the wind guys

Shakey, Salty, and mooch: Wahooo

Humphrey: Guys we have not start… YET!

Humphrey and his friends going down the hill as fast as they can

Meanwhile With Kate and Lilly

Kate: This caribou is mine

Lilly: Kate this is not how omegas play (runs away)

Kate: You cannot escape the best alpha ever (runs into a tree)

Lilly: looks like I just did

Kate: (runs after Lilly and laughs)

Meanwhile with Humphrey and his friends

Humphrey: get ready Lower the boom

Mooch: hits the back of the log)

Salty, Shakey, and Mooch: (fly off the log)

Humphrey: looks like we are flying to guys

Meanwhile with Kate

Kate: jumps Humphrey?

Humphrey: Kate (jumps off the log)

Kate and Humphrey collide and hold each other paws

Humphrey: what you doing up here?

Kate: practicing catching lunch

Humphrey: oh good because I am about to lose mine

Kate: you r ewe

Humphrey: I will try to swallow (swallows)

Kate and Humphrey spin and yell and land beside each other

Winston: Kate! It is time to go

Humphrey: where you going?

Kate: alpha school it last till spring

Humphrey: Spring (walks and stopped by Winston's paw)

Winston: You will become a clever omega one day

Humphrey: (looks at Kate)

Winston: Alpha and omegas cannot ma….. How do u say it

Humphrey: cocks his head to the side)

Winston: that is our custom the law of the pack (begins to walk away) Humphrey remember to tell us to have fun ( walks away with Kate)

Humphrey Friends: Wolf Pile!

Humphrey: gets up and look at them leave)

Meanwhile with Kate and Winston

Kate: how will alpha school be like?

Winston: I will let u find out

Kate: I like surprises

Hutch: everyone is ready to go to alpha school sir

Winston: Thank you Hutch and Hutch

Hutch: yes Sir

Winston: I want you to look over the pack while I am gone

Hutch: yes sir

Back With Humphrey

Humphrey: so what you guys want to do?

Salty: I have to head home

Shakey: me to

Mooch: Sorry Humphrey

Humphrey: ok guys see you later

Humphrey's friends go home

Humphrey: walks to his den and Lies down) I wonder if I was supposed to do more than be an omega

Meanwhile with some Unknown wolfs

?: Mary you will be ok I just need to get some leafs and some tree sap

Mary: No I want you to find my son and your nephew and train him so he can protect himself from what attack me and my mate can you do that for me Josh?

Josh: ok where is he I know you put him in jasper park?

Mary: I put him near the territories of the East and West packs

Josh: ok I love you sis

Mary: you to bro (closes her eyes)

Josh: Mary! (Nudges her) no! (Cries)

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: Thinking (Kate I miss you already)

**Hey Guys joshuab2897 here I hope you like this new story and from you guys pm me because I can use some new OCS in this story send me a message if u have any **


	2. The Vistor

Josh: Mary said that she left Humphrey at the border of the west and east pack territory (thinks) I should only take about a day to get to the border so I need to get going. (Starts walking to the border)

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I should get out and have fun then stay in this den for three months

Salty walks in

Salty: hey Humphrey sorry about earlier

Humphrey: it is ok so what does u want to do

Salty: how about we pay some berry toss

Humphrey: sounds like a good idea let's go

Salty and Humphrey walk to some of the berry bushes

Humphrey: you ready Salty

Salty: bring it on

Humphrey tosses a berry to salty and happens back forth until Humphrey adds another berry

Meanwhile back with Josh

Josh: I wonder you would do this to my sister and her mate ( keeps think about what Mary said ) No I want you to find my son and your nephew and train him so he can protect himself from what attack me and my mate can you do that for me josh

Back With Humphrey and Salty

Salty: you win

Humphrey: ok and it is getting let want to go and get some caribou?

Salty: sure we will definitely find mooch there

Humphrey: yeah

Salty and Humphrey walk to the feeding grounds

Humphrey: here is a good size that the alpha's have not touched

Salty: yeah that is a good thing

Humphrey: it will not last if mooch comes

Salty: (laughs)

Humphrey: (laughs)

Mooch: what are you guys laughing about?

Humphrey: nothing let's just eat

Meanwhile with Josh

Josh: I am almost there should get there just before night fall but I will have to skip eating to get there I made a promise I will keep (Runs to the border of the west territory

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: bye guys it is getting late we should head back to our dens for rest for tomorrow.

Salty: ok have a goodnight Humphrey

Mooch: yeah have a goodnight

Humphrey: you two guys (walks to his den)

At the western Border

Josh: I made it to the border but I am very hungry (still walking)

Candu: Halt right there

Josh: (stops)

Candu: what are you doing here?

Josh: I need to talk with the pack leader

Candu: he is at alpha school training the new alpha but I can take you to the wolf in charge of the pack while he is gone

Josh: thank You

Candu: by the way what is your name?

Josh: the name is josh

Candu: This way Josh

Candu and josh walk to the head alpha den

Candu: stay right here josh

Josh: ok (sits outside)

Candu walks in

Candu: hutch we have an intruder that entered the border

Hutch: ok so what does he wants?

Candu: to speak with you

Hutch: ok

Candu walks out

Candu: you can go in

Josh: thanks and nice to meet you

Candu: same

Josh walks in

Josh: You must be the wolf in charge

Hutch: yes I am my name is hutch

Josh: my name is josh

Hutch: why have u came to the western pack

Josh: I made a promise to help my nephew train so he can protect himself against the wolf that killed his mother and father

Hutch: that is very honorable who the wolf u need is

Josh: His name is Humphrey

Hutch: Humphrey?

Josh: yes I am his uncle

Hutch: ok what do you plan to do?

Josh: I plan to train him myself and do it about a day walk away from here at an abandoned hunting field

Hutch: ok I will let you go but how long will you be gone?

Josh: same amount of time in alpha school

Hutch: ok you can leave with Humphrey tomorrow

Josh: sounds good to me and I need a den to stay

Hutch: I can arrange that (walks out and calls for Candu)

Few minutes later

Candu: yes

Hutch: do we have a den available

Candu: yes the one next to the feeding grounds

Hutch: can you take josh to that den

Candu: sure can come on josh

Josh: thanks Hutch

Hutch: no problem

Candu walks Josh to the den

Josh: thanks Candu and can you tell hutch I will talk with him before I leave

Candu: sure and night

Josh: Lays down and falls asleep


	3. Leaving for training

The Next Morning

Humphrey: (gets up and stretches)

Salty: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: hey salty what you doing?

Salty: about to go to the feeding ground and wait for the hunting party to come in

Humphrey: ok

Salty: you want to come with?

Humphrey: Sure

Meanwhile at the den next to the feeding grounds

Josh: Ahh (gets up and heads out to the feeding grounds)

Humphrey and Salty walking to the feeding grounds and sits down under a tree

Humphrey: So Salty why do u come early?

Salty: I like to come early to get the best one after the alpha's eating and before the other omega's

Humphrey: who is that wolf? (Pointing to Josh)

Salty: I do not know lets introduce ourselves

Humphrey: ok

Salty and Humphrey walk over to Josh

Salty: hello sir and welcome to the western pack

Josh: hey there you guys and what are your names

Salty: my name is salty and this is my friend Humphrey

Josh: Humphrey is that you

Humphrey: yeah do I know you from somewhere

Josh: I guess you do not remember me I am your Uncle

Humphrey: You Are my Uncle

Josh: yes

Humphrey: (Runs to Josh and hugs him)

Josh: I missed you to and I got to tell you something that you will not want to hear

Humphrey: what is it?

Josh: let's talk in private ok

Humphrey: ok

Josh: follow me

Josh leads Humphrey into his den

Humphrey: what did you want to talk about?

Josh: it is about your parents

Humphrey: what about them that I never got to see them?

Josh: they passed away

Humphrey: what? (Starts to sob)

Josh: it is ok you still have me

Humphrey runs and hugs him

Josh: I miss them to and you might be in danger

Humphrey: how?

Josh: the wolf that killed your parents might come after you and your mom told me to train you to protect your self

Humphrey: how aren't you an omega like my parents?

Josh: nope I am a strong alpha and I will train you to become even stronger

Humphrey: ok when can we go?

Josh: how about after we eat

Humphrey: that is good with me

Josh and Humphrey walk out of the den to see the alpha's eating

Humphrey: how long will I be gone?

Josh: until spring

Humphrey: I should tell my friends that I am leaving today

Josh: ok but do not tell them why

Humphrey: why?

Josh: because if the wolf or if he is with a pack attack they will not think and will underestimated that you are an alpha.

Humphrey: how will you do that?

Josh: do I look like a alpha?

Humphrey: no

Josh: ok let me eat and after you are done meet me at the head alpha den

Humphrey: ok

Humphrey walks to his friends

Salty: hey Humphrey

Mooch: hey what's up

Humphrey: it looks like I will be going with my Uncle for a little while

Salty: what

Mooch: what

Humphrey: yeah I will be back

Salty: what are you guys doing?

Humphrey: family secret I am told

Mooch: oh ok

Humphrey: let's eat

Humphrey's friends: ok

Humphrey, Salty, and mooch

Humphrey: ok guys I need to meet my uncle

Salty: ok see you later

Mooch: do not change

Humphrey: ok

Humphrey walks to head alpha den

Josh: hey Humphrey

Humphrey: hey I am ready to go

Josh: ok I need to tell Hutch we are leaving ok

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk into the den

Hutch: hey Josh and Humphrey

Josh: just saying we are leaving and be back the day after the leader gets back

Hutch: ok I will ask to be on patrol that day so I can let you in

Josh: that will be appreciated see you later

Hutch: bye have a good trip

Josh: bye

Josh and Humphrey started walking to the abandoned hunting field

Humphrey: how long will it take to get where you are training me?

Josh: about a day

Humphrey: that is good

Josh: it is a family secret ok

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk the day to the abandoned hunting field

Josh: here we are let's find a den and gets some rest so you can have a god night sleep for training

Humphrey: ok

Josh: I found a den

Humphrey: ok walks over

Josh: this will do

Josh and Humphrey walk in and lay down for some rest


	4. Speed and Strenght

The next Morning

Josh: Ahh (gets up and stretches) I think I need to get some food ( goes and hunts for some caribou)

Humphrey: Morning Josh (looks around but does not see him) Josh where are you?

Josh: clam down I went to get some food if you are hungry?

Humphrey: (stomachs growls)

Josh: (laughs) let's eat

Josh and Humphrey eat

Humphrey: so what is the first part of my training?

Josh: we will be focused on strength and speed

Humphrey: oh (looks down)

Josh: what is wrong?

Humphrey: it is that I am that not strong

Josh: I will help with that

Humphrey: ok

Josh: strength and speed is the first month, then stealth and senses, and is last fighting

Humphrey: ok let's start

Josh: follow me then

Humphrey follows josh to an open field

Josh: ok you see this field

Humphrey: yes

Josh: I want you to run the perimeter 20 times without stopping

Humphrey: you are crazy I cannot do that

Josh: yes you can and you will and do it for someone ok

Humphrey: ok (thinks about Kate)

Humphrey takes half the day to run 20 laps around field

Josh: good job by the end of the month you should be able to do 100 laps in a hour

Humphrey: really?

Josh: yes if you keep training that hard

Humphrey: ok what is next?

Josh: Log lifts

Humphrey: ok

Josh leads Humphrey into the forest with some logs

Humphrey: Which one is mine

Josh: this one (points to a log with 5 inch diameter and about 100 pounds)

Humphrey: I cannot do that

Josh: you said that about the running but you did it

Humphrey: ok let's start how many?

Josh: as many as you can do

Humphrey: ok

For the rest of the day Humphrey lifts the log a total of 40 times

Josh: wow you impressed me today

Humphrey: how?

Josh: you did more than I would thought you would do

Humphrey: Thanks

Josh: if I may ask what kept you going today?

Humphrey: hum I do not know if I should

Josh: I promise not to tell

Humphrey: ok it is this girl named Kate I really like her

Josh: that is some good motivation for you and if you keep that up you will get through training fast

For the next month Humphrey has been running that field and been doing it with increased laps and do it in less time and his log lifts has gotten 9 inches in diameter with 300 pounds

Josh: wow Humphrey you have kept you skinny shape

Humphrey: thanks so what is next?

Josh: I like to give a test at the end of each month to test the limit you can do

Humphrey: ok when do we start?

Josh: when you are ready

Humphrey: ok let's start

Josh leads Humphrey to the field

Josh: ok you have to do 100 laps within 2 hours

Humphrey: ok

Josh: ready set go

Humphrey runs around the field and completes the task in a 1 hour and 30 minutes

Josh: good job you are fast than me when I did this test

Humphrey: Wow so what do I have to do for the strength test?

Josh: you have to lift a 10 inch diameter that has 350 pounds and have to do at least 35 times

Humphrey: sounds ok

Josh: then let's start you have to the end of the day to complete this test

Humphrey starts and finish at the end of the day with 50 log lifts

Josh: good job Humphrey you have completed the first month of training

Humphrey: that is good

Josh: at least you got the hard point of training done

Humphrey: that was the hardest part?

Josh: yes

Humphrey: then the next month should be easier

Josh: yep so if I may ask what is it about Kate that keeps you going?

Humphrey: She is very thoughtful, strong, and cute

Josh: so you think you will be with Kate?

Humphrey: I am not sure she is the daughter of the pack leader

Josh: Ok keep trying buddy

Humphrey: thanks

Josh: and remember I am always here for you

Josh and Humphrey lie down and get some sleep for the next month of training


	5. Senses and Stealth

Humphrey: Ahh morning Josh

Josh: morning Humphrey you ready for the next part of your training

Humphrey: oh yeah

Josh: that is the spirit

Humphrey: So how are we going to do the senses?

Josh: we are just focus on the senses that you do not use as much

Humphrey: ok

Josh: first half of the month is the sense and the other is stealth

Humphrey: when do we begin?

Josh: right know so what sense do you use every day?

Humphrey: smell, sight, taste, and touch

Josh: ok then let's begin with a small test

Humphrey: what do I do?

Josh: first what do you see around you?

Humphrey: I see a patch of flowers, a lone caribou off in the distance

Josh: good you have every good sight, ok now what do you smell?

Humphrey: I smell some berries at the edge of the woods, and some left over caribou in the den, and finally I smell a rabbit in the woods

Josh: very good, ok will put a bowl in front of and I will blind fold you?

Humphrey: ok

Josh blindfolds Humphrey and puts the first bowl of three in front of him

Humphrey bends down and takes a bite

Humphrey: is it some squirrel

Josh: yes good job here is the next one (puts the second bowl in front of him)

Humphrey takes a bite

Humphrey: is it some biter berries

Josh: correct one more to go (puts the final bowl in front of him )

Humphrey bends down and takes a bite

Humphrey: is it some old caribou from last month

Josh: yes

Humphrey: yuck (spits)

Josh: laughs a little, ok next is touch I will put something in your paw and u must tell me what it is

Humphrey: ok

Josh: puts a small rock in Humphrey's paws

Humphrey: ok (fumbles it in his paw for a little bit) is it a rock

Josh: correct (puts a bone in his paw)

Humphrey: (fumbles with it in his paws for 5 minutes) is it a bone

Josh: correct you have very good senses but one

Humphrey: what is it?

Josh: hearing

Humphrey: how will we work on that?

Josh: for the next 2 weeks you will be blindfold and will have navigated around here with only smell, touch, and hearing.

Humphrey: ok

For the next 2 weeks Humphrey hearing, touch, and smell has increased

Josh: ok Humphrey I have one more test for before we move on to stealth

Humphrey: ok

Josh: what can you hear around us?

Humphrey: I hear the small stream in the woods, I hear the wind blowing the leafs, and the sounds of wolfs running and talking?

Josh: very good

Humphrey: why can I hear wolfs running and talking we are a day away from the pack?

Josh: we are but just a few miles away from alpha school where everyone else is being trained

Humphrey: we are that close?

Josh: Yep and now let's work on your stealth

Humphrey: ok

Josh: I will sit in the middle of the field and I want you to tap me on the shoulder if I cannot see you

Humphrey: ok let's start

Josh moves to the middle of the field while Humphrey starts in the edge of the woods

Josh: begin

Humphrey begins to walk low to the ground towards Josh after a few minutes he gets close

Josh: I now where you are

Humphrey: how did you find me?

Josh: you have the walk but the key is not go in a straight line

Humphrey: ok

Josh: I will teach you some skills for this tomorrow but now let's get some sleep

For the next 2 weeks Josh teaches Humphrey how to stay down wind and sneak up on someone without knowing

Josh: ok Humphrey I have the final test for this skill and I will say it is not easy

Humphrey: so what is it?

Josh: I will tell you once we get to the location for the test

Humphrey: it is not here

Josh: nope you will see

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk off towards the location of the test After 30 minutes they arrive at the location

Josh: Humphrey do you know where we are at?

Humphrey: is this the location for the alpha school

Josh: yes and your test is to stealthily walk to the other side of the field and back without getting caught

Humphrey: it will not be easy but I can do it

Josh: that is the spirt I will be here out of sight

Humphrey get in his stance and to quietly walks into the field after 3 hours Humphrey gets back undetected

Josh: very good Humphrey lets head back to the den

Humphrey: ok

Josh and Humphrey walk back to their den and fall asleep


End file.
